Thought I Might Drop In
by CheesySoupToastie
Summary: My first fanfic! Fangirl gets put into MAR Heaven. GintaXOC and some parings. Please read! The next few chapters might get a bit OOC, but if you don't like don't read. :
1. Through Gatekeeper Pierroit

Thought I might drop in…

**A/N: just to say, this is my first fanfic, and my knowledge of MAR isn't that amazing, so review and tell me where I'm going wrong.. or right.. thanks!  
CheesySoup x**

You know those days where you really can't be bothered?

This was one of those days. Not even my Babbo alarm clock could wake me up, and usually I'm up before it can say,

"You must act like a gentleman!"

I walk across my room to my mirror. Whoa. My hair is insane. I look completely mental, as if someone electrocuted me in my sleep.

I lazily pull on my school shirt and skirt, contemplating if I should spice things up at school, and tie my school tie round my head. Just as I'm testing my theory my mum shouts from downstairs.

"Tsukiko! If you're late for school again, I swear I am burning that ridiculous comic of yours!"

"It's not a comic! And it's not ridiculous either!"

That's nice isn't it; threatening to burn the only thing I've ever loved. What a sadistic loon.

I yank my tie round my neck, no longer in the mood for insane hair, and slouch downstairs. Breakfast is crazy in our so called home and I try to avoid it at all costs. It's very much like walking across no mans land. Mum shouts army like commands at every one of my brothers and sisters that it's just crazy…

"Akashi! Toast or Cereal?!, Kotoko will you STOP putting your cheerios in your brothers ear!"

**(A/N I don't know if you get them anywhere else, but cheerios are little circle cereals covered in honey. Which are very yummy.)**

And then there's the whole process of actually getting anything nutritious to eat without getting splattered with jam, or toast. It doesn't sound possible, but I swear if we timed it right, we wouldn't even need the knife to spread it on with you'd just set the toaster and chuck the jam, and it would practically make itself. So naturally, I buy my breakfast from the shop on my way to school.

After buying my very healthy breakfast of milkshake and croissant from the man at the shop, I wander to the next road to meet Toshie. She's usually waiting for me, while she hitches her skirt up a bit higher in case any boys walk past. Why she does that I don't know, but she does, and that's why she's my friend. Not because she pulls her skirt up high, because she's a bit on the wonk but doesn't care. Today Toshie isn't there yet, so I pull out my MAR book and get cracking on the chapter I started yesterday.

It must've been 15 minutes since I started reading when I heard something funny. I looked up and the sky's getting dark. Not just the sky though, everything was going black and the wind was picking up. I was seriously freaking out, when a huge black doorway with chains laced around it appeared in front of me. It had a face but its eyes were crosses and its tongue was poking out... I'd seen this before but I couldn't remember. Its funny how looking back on it, I want to tell my self to take off my shoe and whack it over my head for being so stupid.

The doors flung open, and I could do nothing but walk into the bright electric blue light that shone out of them.

**Thanks for reading!**

**i think there might have been a few mess ups in there... and the story line should kick in in the next chapter :)**

**CheesySoupToastie**


	2. Losing The Shirt

**A/N: So heres the second chapter… I hope it's good! And also for the last one I called it a comic, I meant manga, how daft of me! Thanks 9shadowcat9 for pointing it out :).**

_The doors flung open, and I could do nothing but walk into the bright electric blue light that shone out of them._

Holy Crap! I'm falling… I'm going to die, I am going to die! I very secretly love our crazy breakfasts! I really want to live to see another one! I'm sorry I laughed that time Kotoko sneezed out spaghetti and well… I can't really help the things that Akashi does…but please don't let me –

…well that's sort of embarrassing, it didn't even hurt. I'm just sort of sat on the floor. Well the grass. Have you ever sat on lush grass? I hadn't but now I have. I could eat this grass that's how amazing it is. The sky! Its insanely blue…this is the blue that I wanted my room when I first started reading MAR.

NO WAY! That's where I'd seen it before! I've read this, for years now all I've wanted to do was be here and now… Ginta has touched this grass. Oh my gosh I am touching the ground he's touched…this is amazing. What do I do?

…stop stroking the grass might be a good idea.

I get up and look around still amazed. I take some deep breathes, to calm myself down, but the bubbles are still rising up from my stomach. I look around for someone when I hear shouting from the trees,

"GRRR YOU INSOLENT FOOL!"

"Don't you talk to me like that you bodiless lump of metal!"

"How DARE you speak to a gentleman like that!"

I know those voices. Their there, in the forest…if I run I can get there before they move, especially if my weaknesses have been erased like he had. I break out into a run.

Blimey, its like I'm flying, everything's blurred to the sides of me, I can only see the forest approaching ridiculously fast. I look behind me to see how far I've come. You can hardly see the hill I landed on! This is amazing, if Toshie could see me now. Well actually if she could, she'd probably say something like,

"Stop running! You'll look like a plum when you get there!"

It's so weird; I can hear her saying it really clearly. I'm thinking about it so much, I lose concentration and before I know it I've got a mouthful of twigs and leaves. I can feel the branches scratching at my face, tearing skin, but i don't want to stop. I try to keep running, but realise I have to stop when I hear a ripping noise.

Please don't let it be what I think it is. Tell me my skirt hasn't ripped off. I look down at my skirt and inspect it…hmm, no rips or anything. What was it then? That's when I notice the remaining material that was my school shirt. Ohh dear. Not how I imagined meeting anyone from the best manga in the world…not how I imagined meeting anyone. Not even my shower. Right, sod it, I'm carrying on. No way am I missing a chance like this.

As I get closer the voices get louder, there just talking now, but you can hear the occasional shout of

"GINTA! YOU IDIOT!" and other pleasant things like that.

I am so close to them I can hear them shuffling the way their sat. this is insane. It's while I'm thinking this that they come into view.

My breath has literally fallen out of my lungs. How it achieved to leave my body I don't know. I can't go out there… I am not fully clothed! I look around for something to cover my dignity. What's left of it anyway…after stroking grass there's no going back to be quite honest. An odd shaped bush catches my eye. It'll have to do.

When I'm safely covered up by the shrubbery I struggle to find words. They haven't even noticed me yet…

"I am not your servant, you stupi-"

"ahem." I clear my throat.

Ginta and Babbo turn in my direction,

"I…Err…canihaveyourtop!?" it all falls out of my mouth in one go. Ginta looks baffled. In fact so does Babbo. Their just sort of making a

"nuuuurrhh" noise. Is that even okay?

"…err well I was running in the direction of your voices and my shirt sort of tore and now its back there… and I could go get it but its sort of just a bit of cotton and a pocket and I didn't actually listen when they taught us sewing if though my finger puppet was off the chain and I just thought…"

Talk about babbling on, Tsukiko you fool.

They just stand their looking at me as if I'm from another planet, while I'm hiding my dignity with a bush.


	3. Tsukiko Description!

**Tsukiko – Character description**

Name: Tsukiko Aichi

Age: 15

Looks: long, jet black hair, wears whatever she picks up, and plimsoles. Bright green eyes.

Personality: kind of clumsy, but knows what she's going on about.

Family: mother, Aitoko.  
younger sister kotoko – 4

Older brother Akashi – 17

Best Friend: Toshie

**A/N: This was suggested to me, and I think it's a good idea… It's just something to get you to know my OC more… :)  
i didn't put too much creative juice into it, cos its 1:03. x]**


	4. Melted Ears And Group Hugs

**A/N so heres the next chapter, its chapter 3 cause' I did a character description before…Enjoy!**

_They just stand their looking at me as if I'm from another planet, while I'm hiding my dignity with a bush._

If I don't say something now we're going to be found in skeleton form and it will not be funny.

"Please can I have your top…because I really can't explain while I'm semi-naked." I look at them with my best puppy dog face. It makes mum melt sometimes. It's how I get most things. At this point Ginta speaks up.

"Yeah you can have it…" and he pulls it off. Phowarrr. I shake my head to get the thoughts out of my mind. Thoughts that involved chocolate. No they didn't. They didn't involve anything, I wasn't thinking about anything other than how concerned I am that the blue and black top that was being handed to me might smell a bit.

I smile gratefully. Pulling the top over my head I realise who I've been talking too…oooohhhh. The bubbles are rising up inside me again and I try really hard to control them as I straighten myself up, but it's almost as if the volcano that's been waiting to explode has just erupted.

"AHHHHHHHHH ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU! AND IN THAT FIGHT WHEN YOU KICKED BUTT IT WAS AMAZING YOUR AMAZING AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream, hysterically. I must look like an idiot but I don't care, I rush towards them and forcefully induced a group hug. Someone is struggling…

"nngggggggerrrooffff!" Babbo shouts, piercing my eardrums.

"Ow!" me and Ginta jump away from the human ARM.

"No need!" I exclaim, I think he melted my ear off!

"There is a need you ignorant donkey child, you run in on us talking, you demand Ginta's top and now your smothering us with your body! We don't even know you!" I take a step back…a little hurt…I'm not a donkey child! Ginta see's and looks sympathetic.

"Naww leave her alone Babbo, she doesn't mean any harm…what's your name?" I blush a bit, I had a dream a bit like this, except I had ears and a tail.

"Tsukiko…I'm not from round here." I mumble, my confidence has disappeared somewhere, and doesn't seem likely to return any minute soon.

Babbo grunts. Ginta smiles, scratching his head,

"So Tsukiko, if you're not from round here where are you from?"

"Well, err it's hard to explain really… I kind of fell from the sky… so I would guess north?" I shut up before I start my babbling again. Ginta looks confused but accepts what I say.

"Cool! What err…how do you know me then?" ohh god, I was hoping he wouldn't ask me.

"It's a long story…" I manage to force out. Ginta looks at Babbo, he had a thinking face on.

"excuse us for a minute…" I nod.

I watch as they talk in hushed tones…its like if you turned your back on a washing machine and all you can hear is

"grrbjegbj" and "pshspshsphs."

With the very occasional clunking noise, I glance down at my feet. My shoes are filthy…they were white this morning. Hmm. Maybe I could just rub this bit here…

"RIGHT. It's sorted, your coming with us!" Ginta announces, smiling

"I'm going with you?"

"yes."

"yes?"

"yes."

"YES, get going before I change my mind" Babbo demands.

I blush and we all start walking along the path that leads away from the clearing we were standing in.

"You can tell us the story now…" Ginta says

"oh.. okay, well you see theres this manga where I come from…"

I tell them about how I got to Toshies corner when it all began, how I went into the blue light, and how lush the grass was until we reach a village where Ginta say's we should sleep.

"I'll introduce you to the rest of us tomorrow" he grins. I make a tiny audiable gaspy squeak thing. The bubbles start to rise. Ginta kills them,

"But, no forced group hugs or shirt taking this time okay?"

**A/N  
So that was the third chapter, tell me what you think, or what you think should happen, because you never know, your ideas might hit me with some inspiration! :)  
CheesySoupToastie x**


	5. Shoelaces and Snakebites

**A/N I like this one, so read it and review and stuff. Enjoy! :)  
Disclaimer, I don't own MAR or anything like that. Except maybe the plot? I don't know ;]**

I woke up on a strange bed. There was a very annoying spring which made it sound like I had let one go whenever I moved, so I slept in a straight line. Despite being over the moon about arriving in MAR heaven and meeting Ginta and Babbo, if anyone talked to me right now, they would not have heads.

I flop out of bed, scratching my head; it was odd walking on floorboards first thing in the morning. That wasn't the only thing; the floorboards were just as squeaky as the spring. All the rooms must have beds and floors like this, because I am telling you, there are things you do NOT want to hear. i suppose the good thing that comes out of hearing those things is that you know the couple next door love each other VERY much.

There's a small full length mirror squashed up against the wall, which I glance at. The lady at the small B&B's desk **(A/N B&B is a bed and breakfast, it's sort of like a mini hotel.)**gasped when Ginta announced I hadn't got any clothes, other than my skirt, so she lent me her husband's pyjamas. It almost made me chuckle to look at myself in the oversized blue striped night shirt. The lady, whose name turned out to be Hoshiko had set out a whole pile of old clothes in the corner.

I picked up the first top on the pile…it wasn't to bad, it was sort of red and white…I might start to look like a lollypop but it was nice of her. I pulled it over my head, and matched it with the skirt I wore yesterday. (It sounds gross but it was only washed the day before)

After brushing my teeth and running my fingers through my hair I went to go downstairs, but when I opened my door someone jumped out at me,

"BOO!" Ginta screamed in my face, making me jump out of my skin.

"SHHHHHHiii—ugar… you scared the bazooka out of me!"

"Who on earth says shii-ugar, and you scared the bazooka out of me? It's amazing."

"Oi!" Ginta rolls his eyes and laughs

"You missed breakfast, Hoshiko made it for us, it's downstairs."

"That's nice of her…so I'll…see you down there?" I look up at him

"Yeah I need to empty the old bladder, so…" there's a sort of…awkward silence, until what he just said hits me and I snort.

"Shuuutuup, your skirts tucked into your pants."

"No it's not."

"Hmm. Go downstairs!"

Strange kid. Corrhhhhh. Shut UP brain.

I walk downstairs into the breakfast bit, Babbo and Hoshiko look up and smile when I walk in. as I'm sitting down Hoshiko starts to talk,

"How was your sleep dear? Good? Sorry about the noise, we get a few…odd ones in here occasionally" I'm not quite sure what to say to that… she kind of answered the question for me…

"Yes, yes I heard that, and then Ginta was mumbling in his sleep in a very un-gentleman-like manner. It was very disturbing."

We're all chuckling as Babbo tells us about Ginta's mumbling, when Ginta himself walks through the door.

"What?"

That was it, we couldn't stop, and tears were pouring from Hoshiko's eyes. Ginta looked a bit irritated

"BABBO! WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"ahahahahahha…'ohh gerroff mee, I don't like sea monkeys, I want to hold the chinchilla's'!"

Ginta's mouth falls into a wide 'O'. he soon snaps out of it, and launches him self at Babbo, sending scrambled eggs flying. Hoshiko just chuckles and shakes her head.

"Boy's eh, what can you do about them."

"I AM NOT A BOY, I AM A GENTLEMAN!"

"If you say so."

Once the spat subsided and Ginta's embarrassment had died, we thanked Hoshiko and carried on walking.

"Where are we actually going?" I ask

"Well I said I'd take you to meet the others, Nanashi and Dorothy are somewhere around here."

"Why are Nanashi and Dorothy in the same place? Dorothy hates him."

"Yeah we thought that too." Ginta says, he looks like he's going to say something else when Babbo cuts in.

"They seem to spend more time with each other now."

It was at this moment, when we all went quite quiet contemplating what on earth Dorothy and Nanashi could be doing, I tread, unknowingly, on my shoelace and fly through the air and watch the ground come speeding towards my face. Before I hit the path though, someone lets out a king kong like roar,

"GRRRAHHHHHHHH" and the next thing I know the ground is a safe distance away, and I'm sat in Ginta arms.

"Blimey." I say.

"Yeah," Ginta says and smiles down at me.

"Nice catch." Babbo comments.

When Ginta turned me up the right way, and checked I'm not going to fall over again, by doing up by shoelaces, we see Nanashi and Dorothy on the corner.

It was very hard to see where Nanashi started and Dorothy ended. Babbo coughs and they spring apart. Dorothy stutters for a minute and then shouts,

"Nanashi was helping me, I had a…snake bite and he was sucking out the poison. Weren't you Nana?"

"Yeah…" Nanashi looks thoroughly confused. Ginta breaks the amused silence between us

"Hmm…he was sucking something out alright." I let out a tiny giggle.

"This is Tsukiko, she err...fell from the sky."

"Hi" I smile

"That must've been some snakebite…" I say, looking at my feet to try and suppress my laughter.

**A/N  
so what did you think? Reviews!! **


	6. Magazines,Cake and Snow

**So heres Chapter…6 or 5 depending if you count the character description..  
OHH, I forgot just to Disclaim and what not, I don't own MAR or anything.  
I can't remember if I did this before.. but you know people like to remind people… ENJOY, X**

It was very hard to not laugh at both Nanashi and Dorothy's reactions, Nanashi looked quite pleased with himself but Dorothy just looked caught out. Were all slouching along and chatting about how Nanashi had managed to tame Dorothy,

"She jumped me you know, caught me out of no where." He wiggles his eyebrows

"Nanashi! I don't think Ginta and Tsukiko want to know about our…escapades."

"AHEM! I don't want to hear either!" Demands Babbo.

"You so do." Nanashi taunts.

Babbo goes red.

"A Gentleman doesn't associate himself with such things."

Ginta leans over and whispers in my ear,

"He does, I've seen his magazines."  
I gasp and me and Ginta burst into peels of laughter, our eyes watering whenever we glance at Babbo. Our laughter dies down a bit, and then Ginta looks at me and winks, then runs behind one of the market stalls. He re-emerges with oranges down his top and his hair taken out of his usual ponytail. He struts up to Babbo, fluttering his eyelashes

"Ohhhh, Babbo your so tasty, hehehehehehe" I snort with laughter.

"I love your long chain, it's so sexy" Ginta carries on, battering his eyelids, as if they were about to be ripped off.

Babbo looks very confused for a moment, when he sees Nanashi, Dorothy and me all dying with silent laughter, realisation fills his expression.

"GIINTAAA!" he bellows, Ginta breaks out into a run, laughing still. Babbo chases after him, shouting and huffing, knocking various things of market stalls and pushing people out the way, with random shouts of "Sorry!"

After a while, Ginta surrendered to Babbo who gave him a serious beating and a few insults. We decided that we were very hungry, having had very little of our scrambled eggs which turned into mush after this mornings spat. Nanashi said he'd brought something to get food with (A/N I can't remember what MAR money is!) and disappeared with Dorothy into a small corner shop.

Dumping all of the shopping on us, we all stumbled to a nearby field, which was my new favourite colour of green. Since I'd been here, I had really started to crave sitting on the grass again. It sounds silly, but it was seriously amazing, not like the hard stuff we got at home. We all sprawl out on the grass, stuffing our faces with food, and some fizzy stuff, which no one told me the name of. Nanashi is telling us a joke,

"and the man says to her, he says, Noodles! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

When Ginta jumps up, takes my cake and runs off over a hill,  
"GINTA! I know you did not just do that!"  
"Mmmmm, its soo yummy!"  
"Give it back!"

"Nope."

"MEANIE!"

"Come and get it."  
So I do. I run towards him, the blurring sensation coming back, like it had only yesterday. I can see him start to sprint away, so I speed up a bit, as I'm gaining speed, I'm aware that if I want to stop it'll probably take me out. I'm lost in thoughts of how to get the cake back when I run straight into what feels like a wall. I'm repelled off of it and land with a 'foof' on the grass.

I look up, and Ginta's there holding my cake, and laughing manically.  
"Steady on, you'll burst a vein" I say  
"AHAHAHAH you look so funny down there." I pretend to be annoyed and roll on to my stomach so my face is looking at the floor.  
"Nawww, don't you want your cake back?"  
"Nope."  
"I'll eat it then, I will. I will put in my mouth all in one."  
"I don't care"  
"I'm going to, it's going in…"  
Then, as quick as…a very quick thing, I stand up snatch the cake from his hand and stuff it in my mouth all at once. Ginta looks gobsmacked.  
"How did you get it all in there?"  
"I used to put my fist in my mouth when I was a kid." I admit, after swallowing  
"you are off your rocker."  
"Er..Thanks?"

He laughs, suddenly very close. There's a sort of silence, as I instinctively lean in. Our lips are almost touching when someone shouts,  
"GINTA! TSUKIKO! SNOWS HERE!!"

**A/N  
Err.. so I've apparently decided the pairing…  
likes, hates, tell me, because I really have no idea. :)  
CheesySoupToastie  
x**


	7. Alviss, Allan and Jack

**A/N Hi! So here's the next chapter. Not too sure about this one, I had two possible versions of this, but after reading it through this one came off better.  
Enjoy-age.  
CheesySoupToastie and you know it ;]**

_He laughs, suddenly very close. There's a sort of silence, as I instinctively lean in. Our lips are almost touching when someone shouts,  
"GINTA! TSUKIKO! SNOWS HERE!!"_

Ginta looks at me, a look of almost disappointment brims his eyes.  
"Crap." He whispers then he shouts back,

"Coming!" Grabbing my hand and pulls me into a run. We run back over the hill we were hidden behind and are met by a blur of pink and blue and a screech of

"GINTA-SAN!!!!!!!!!" Blimey.

"Hi snow..." Ginta looks taken aback by the sudden rush of colour.

"Hi, I haven't seen you since phantom decided we needed a break from the games. How strange that man is. Well .Thing." she speeds.

"Aha...yeah, this is Tskukio. I stole her cake…" he introduces me to her.

"Hi snow" I smile. Snow smiles back

"Hello, did he really steal your cake?"

"Yeah, which I took off him, very skilfully may I add."

Ginta rolls his eyes and says

"Is Alan, Alviss and Jack here too?"

"Yes! Jack has missed you Ginta." Snow says, earnestly.

"So have I! Not missed me…missed jack. C'mon Tsukiko I'll show you to them"  
"What am I? A teddy that you show to people?"  
"Teddy's sit at the end of my bed."

"Oo-er."

"Exactly."

Ginta laughs, grabs my hand again and pulls me in the direction of Allan and Alviss. Jack however was dribbling over Dorothy. Apparently no one had told him about the Nanashi incident. I couldn't help but see the disappointment on snow's face when he grabbed my hand.

I didn't have time to feel guilty because Allan had stood in front of Ginta and me, and was glaring at me suspiciously.

"Your magical power is low."

"…err thanks."

"This is Tsukiko! I took her cake!"  
"I think everyone knows now Ginta…"

"I know, but I like saying it."

"Hmm."  
Allan stares at us blankly, before putting his hand out in front of him, towards me.  
I instinctively slap it and shout

"HIGH FIVE...well low five actually, but you get Me."  
"You are very…odd." Allan smiles, There's something hidden in his eyes though. I think I irritated him a bit. At this point a blue haired boy comes towards me, smiling.  
"Hi Tsukiko, you have a bit of grass on your thigh…"  
"I...er...ahhaha…hm." Corr. Coming to think of it, I do have a bit of grass on my thigh, but I was too busy being melted by his smile. I catch Ginta's eye, he's looking at me funny, so I straighten up and say,

"Ginta took my cake" and grin widely.

I was dragged over to Jack next, Ginta and him did the whole man hug thing. You know where they slap each others backs? Like that.  
"How's your mum?"  
"How's yours."

"OOOOOHHHH"  
"you cool?"

"Yeh, managed to get some training in over the break from the games, I am totally off the chain now."

"Naw, you'll have to let me check them out." Ginta says.

"Whose this then?" he says, looking at me and sweat dropping. Gintas about to say something but I cut it

"Hiii! I'm Tsukiko! Allan says my magical powers weak!" I say, smiling.

"Ahahahahahha…" Jack looks sort of taken aback.

Then we hear Allan's voice over everyone elses,  
"Right then, Dorothy wants to go get this rare ARM before the War Games start again, she reckons it's very dangerous." Dorothy rolls her eyes in disbelief.

"It is! You have to handle it very carefully, and if it doesn't like the person who takes it, they die horrible deaths."  
"Sounds good to me! Let's go!" Ginta says, rather excitedly. I look at Snow, who's crept up next to me, and pull a worried face.

"Don't worry Tsukiko-Chan, you'll live, Dorothy's very melodramatic."

I smile gratefully at her.

Ginta looks over at us, concern in his eyes. He turns to Jack and mutters something in his ear. Now their both looking over at us. What the hell? Then they do some mental handshake thing and start laughing and Ginta turns round again and winks.

Off his rocker.

**A/N  
Thanks for reading it, sorry if it didn't come off too well, but I can't wait to write the next one!!  
Review if you want, I'll keep writing anyway ^^**


	8. Tsukiko Gets An ARM

**A/N So heres the next chapter, enjoy!  
OH and thanks to everyone who reviews me, it makes me very happy :)  
**

_Ginta looks over at us, concern in his eyes. He turns to Jack and mutters something in his ear. Now their both looking over at us. What the hell? Then they do some mental handshake thing and start laughing and Ginta turns round again and winks._

_Off his rocker._

We've been walking for ages, my legs are killing me, and I really need the loo. We've been travelling so long, we passed the village Market place and the field where we were sat when the whole Ginta incident had happened, and we're now surrounded by deep thickening trees, you can't even see the stars. Snow looks like she's going to collapse, I swear she's very occasionally sleep walking. The sunset a while ago now, but Ginta, Jack, Allan and Alviss are still walking as if it's their last chance to move again. Nanashi and Dorothy are flying along on Dorothy's broom just ahead of us. She keeps denying it's a broom. But it looks like a broom, so it is. Allan turns round and looks at the state me and Snow are in,  
"Snow and Tsukiko look knackered." **(A/N Knackered is tired where I live…)**

"Can we sleep please?" Snow asks pleadingly. Dorothy cuts in,  
"No! We don't have time, after today we only have a day left till the war games restart, we're so close. I can feel it!"

"How close?" Jack asks, willing to do anything for Dorothy. Which concerns me a bit, he really would do anything.

Dorothy opens her mouth to say something when she sees something that hasn't come into my view yet. She holds her hand out, motioning us to stop. Then I see it, it's so beautiful. A little way in front of us is a pink satin box, in the shape of a fan. It's embroidered with little blue flowers and is really stunning.

"WOW! LETS GET IT!" I say excitedly, and begin to rush forward.

"NO YOU IDIOT! It can't just be here without something protecting it…it's really rare, it's impossible that you'd get it so easy." Dorothy says, looking at me as if I'm stupid.

"Sorry…" I mumble looking at my feet. Someone comes up behind me and squeezes my shoulder. Whoa, never felt so much blood rush to one area. Except from that time when Toshie suggested that I should sit on her shoulders. We both found out that day that Toshie is not very strong, and that pavements, are not your skulls friend. I'm broken from my memories by the hands voice,  
"It's okay, you should've seen what I was like when we found Babbo..." Ginta says. I don't remind him that I very technically had.

"What's this one called anyway?" he asks, curiousness covering his expression

"Kichi. It means luck, because whoever uses it is rarely ever beaten, but they have to have very strong magical power, other wise it repels them." Everyone is in a trance, beholding the ARM. All my tiredness has melted away, there's just a burning need for me to go and get it.

Dorothy breaks the silence,  
"Right, I'm going to summon a guardian, someone disposable go forward, and I'll attack anything that comes out, before they die. Hopefully." She looks at us, waiting for people to volunteer; no one seems to be offering.

"I'll do it!" I say, waving my hand in the air, Dorothy seems quiet prepared to risk me, but Ginta cuts across us before anything can happen.

"She is NOT going to touch that thing." He mutters

"Why not?" me and Dorothy together.

"Allan said so himself, her magical powers not strong enough, it'll kill her straight away."  
"Thanks a bunch, Ginta." I say.  
"What?"  
"Well! I can do it, so shush, and if I do die, then it's my own fault." I say defiantly.

"But-"  
"no."

"Why-?"

"Not sure. I'll do it anyway, if any of you pop it then your pretty stuffed at deafeating the Chess no Koma..."

"Get on with it!" Dorothy says huffily.  
"I am, I am." I say and go stand in front of the group.

"When I say go…err go." Dorothy instructs

"Got it."

As Dorothy summons her guardian arm, the sound around me disappears while I focus on my target. This was how I sorted my self out for stuff at school, it was easy enough. I was going to get it, and I wasn't going to die. I would prove ginta wrong. Silly bloke, I'm not about to die on him after what happened earlier. If I did die, I would come back as a ghost and tell him off. Then out of nowhere Dorothy shouts

"GO!"  
I run towards Kichi, with my arms outstretched to pick it up. I must've looked like the biggest loon on the planet. I stop short in front of it, waiting for something to happen…is this how it's supposed to happen? I turn and look at everyone else,  
"Err…shouldn't something be happening?"  
"Take advantage of it and pick the sodding thing up!" Dorothy almost screams.

I turn back round and pick up the case; it was really kind of light and soft to touch. Mental.

I turn it over in my hands, inspecting it, if it hadn't killed me now it wouldn't kill me if I had a bit of a nose around it. There was a small tie that kept it held together, which I undid really carefully, and lifted the lid.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I scream,

"What! What? Is it killing your from the inside!?" Dorothy screams at me, sounding worryingly hopeful. Ginta rushes forward yelling

"PUT IT DOWN TSUKIKO!!!"  
I blink at them, and then turn it round,

"Calligraphy!" they stare at me for a moment,  
"There's not paper though…are you sure this is an ARM?" I ask looking at Dorothy

"yeah I'm pretty sure…draw something"

Feeling a bit stupid, I take out one of the pens, and lift it into the air, letting my imagine draw delicate lines, filling in the colours that came to my head. Inking patterns and designs in thin air. When I'm finished to my amazement, the tiny butterfly I had drawn shook itself and flew towards the gaping group that I had spent the last couple of days with.

**A/N  
I'll leave it there, because my creative juices are running low, so I don't want to ruin it with some kind of naffness.  
tahh for reading, Review if you want :)**


	9. Caught In The River

**A/N next chapter! Wooh! Sorry it took long to update, but I had a mental block. Now I don't, and so heres the next bit : )**

"Wow." I gasp, putting my finger out to touch the butterfly.

"Well I suppose this is your ARM then…" Dorothy sighs.  
"Yay!" I squeak, drawing little flowers for my butterfly to feed off of. Everyone seems mesmerised for a moment, watching me draw, and watching the butterfly flit around like it hadn't just been drawn from thin air. Then without warning, there was a resounding thunk.

Snow had fallen on the floor. Everyone rushes to help her up.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired…can we sleep now?" She looks up at us pleadingly, her eyes yearning to close.

"Yes Snow, we can sleep now" Allan says, casting a meaningful look at Dorothy.

Allan takes us to a clearing not too far from where Kichi was, and tells us this is where we'll sleep.

"Don't go too far away from here, there is a river just through the trees over there, but don't go any further than there."

Everyone seems to be happy with this and starts settling down, while Jack starts up a fire. We all sit in a circle, talking about today's events, and Snows the first one to give in to sleep. She looked very peaceful.

One by one people were dropping off to sleep, till I was the only one left. I wasn't tired anymore, I wanted to run about and draw things with Kichi and let of some steam. I knew I shouldn't because I didn't want to disturb everyone else, but I got up and went through the trees to the river Allan was talking about.

Right. I'll have a bath thing in the river, that might get rid of some of my energy. I take off all my clothes and leave them on a rock near by, dipping my toes at the edge, it was very surprisingly warm. Get in. Immersing my self in the water, to my shoulders, I realise I hadn't had a wash since I got here. Which is kind of gross. I'm contemplating sticking my head underneath the water too when I hear someone whistling behind me.

Ginta sauntered through the trees, with his eyes closed, whistling a meandering tune, and dancing around a bit. I feel very inclined to giggle. The whistling gets more definite, and he starts to full on dance. Wiggling his bum around and pointing his hands in the air still with his eyes closed. He looked like my dad. I can't hold it in anymore, I start laughing hysterically. Ginta stops, opens his eyes and then looks horrified

"OH MY GOD! TSUKIKO I'M SORRY I'M NOT LOOKING I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HERE IN THE…OH MY GOD. SORRY!" he's still babbling on at me, but I can't say anything else, my mind is just filled with the image of him 'grooving' as it were.

"And your…your not dressed and in the river and your clothes your pa…oh my god your pants are on the…your just not…not decent and I should go and and… and…are you even listening?"

"…well no, you're not making sense." I giggle at him.

"Oh…right…well…I'll come back in a minute" he says turning to go,

"Nah it's alright, I'm finished anyway, just…turn around so you don't see me like. Well yeah."

He looks like he's going to say something, but he just sort of twitches and turns away.

I get out of the river quick enough, but then I'm stuck…I haven't got a towel. I was never good at camping…how on earth do I get dry? I can't believe I have to do this,

"Er…Ginta?" I say blushing like anything.

"Yeah…" he says a bit awkwardly but keeps facing the opposite way.

"How err…how do you get dry?"

"…you er..well…you shake."

"I shake?"

"I do."

"Are you suggesting that I shake my self dry, in the nude?"

"Well…yes?"

"What does this shaking look like?" I say, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Do you honestly want me to show you?"

"The fully clothed version, yes." I say, before he can reach over his back to pull his top off. Not that I'm complaining of course.

"Right. Okay, don't laugh though."

"I'll try my best" I say, holding my breath.

Then he does this sort of wiggly thing, where he shakes his whole body all in one go. Oh gosh, it's funnier than the dancing. Even his bums shaking. Phowarrr. No shut up with those thoughts. Stupid thoughts. Anyway, I can't contain my self, and I'm tremouring with laughter, I manage to not let out a single noise but then something in me squeaks. Without warning ginta turns and shouts

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH!"

I blink at him, sort of frozen to the spot. Ginta's head turns into a tomato. Not literally, but he was blushing like hell. I look around desperately for something to hide myself with. My eyes fall upon the rock my clothes are on; I dash to it, and sort of crouch behind it.

The run dried me off, so I pull my clothes off of the top, and get dressed, Ginta still left there mouth agape, bright red in the face.

I pop up fully dressed, straighten myself out, take a couple of deep breathes, and say

"Sorry for laughing Ginta" I smile at him.

"I…err...its okay I guess…" he stammers.

I walk past him to go through the trees and to bed, where I would quite happily stay now, when he grabs my wrist, pulls me round to him and kisses me. Full on the lips.

Blimey. What do I do? Hands? What? AHH MY GOD. He breaks off, grins and says,

"Night Tsukiko"

Apparently it was my turn to look like a tomato headed loon. I stammer away, just making useless noises, while he turns me round and gently pushes me towards the forest. My feet seem to get the gist, and keep on walking, while my brain has still turned into mush.

**A/N **

**I didn't even know that was going to happen till my fingers typed it for me…so.  
I like this one, so review!**

**CHEESYSOUPTOASTIE :P**


	10. Waking Jack and Brain Slush

**A/N before I let you feast upon the next chapter I have to thank 9shadowcat9 for giving me the idea for Kichi. She came up with it in a food tech lesson and very nicely said I could use it : ) so thanks a bunch for that! Disclaimer blah blah blah don't own the characters except OC's and stuffs. Without further ado – Chapter 10!**

I can't believe it. I'm all numb inside, not like the kind of numb you get when someone's died, but the kind of numb you get when someone randomly kisses you. Someone who almost kissed you once before, but you were interrupted and like…now you have and your insides are kind of dead. That sort of numb.

While I'm thinking all of this, my body manages to find a comfy place to lie down and I'm sat there looking up at the sky. Well the trees, which acted like a shield from the night. Allan couldn't of chose a better place, it felt like a little bubble that we were in. It was kind of groovy.

I slowly felt my eyes begging to sleep, and my brain willing me to give in to the wonder of sleeping and dreaming. As I drifted off, I could hear Ginta coming back in from the river, and then I was gone. I had that kind of sleep where you don't dream, and where you wonder where on earth you were for the night.

As I stretch out, smiling to myself as I remember last night, I keep my eyes closed. The colours that flitted across my eyelids as I rubbed them, still lying down, purple and red splurged in the comforting darkness that comes when you close your eyes. I lay there, adjusting a bit more, and then slowly I open my eyes.

"OH MY GOD!"

Ginta's face was inches away from mine, and his blue eyes were blinding. I wasn't used to that kind of view in the morning. He better be glad I didn't sit up, because I would've head butted him. It would've spoiled the view.

"Morning!" he said in a sing song voice

"How would you know?"

"Suns facing east!" he grins.

"Alright smarty pants." I smile back, getting up and having a look around.

The other members of Team MAR were stretching out themselves, Dorothy and Snow were already dressed. Jack however still lay, sprawled, snoring in the same position he had fallen asleep in. Alviss, who had been sitting on a rock, smiled in amusement.

"What should we do?" Snow says, in a worried voice, yet her eyes were laughing.

"Wake him up would be one option…" Ginta says, almost sarcastic

"Yeah, but how?" Alviss says, looking puzzled.

"Why is it so hard to think of how to wake him up?" I ask, very confused

"The last person to wake up has to be pranked." Nanashi says, putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh…" I say, my confusion vanquished.

"Maybe Dorothy should give him some Caldera loving…" Nanashi says a devilish grin on his face.

"No freaking way electric boy." Dorothy says, arms folded.

"That's not what you were saying the other night…" Nanashi says an accusative look in his eyes. I chuckle.

"Go ooon!" Ginta says,

"I had to kiss Nanashi last time!" Alviss says, a grossed out look fills his expression, he carries on

"AND he slipped me the tongue!"

"Go ON Dorothy!"

"…and if I don't?"

"I'm going to tell everyone about that mo…OH!" Dorothy had smacked Nanashi round the head.  
"Idiot! Fine. I will."

Dorothy glides over to the snoring Jack, who was muttering in his sleep. She knelt beside him, and whispers something unhearable in his ear. Then she grabs his hand and lifts it up to her mouth and kisses it. Jack stirred, giggling, eyes still closed he says,  
"ohh, I knew you liked me Dorothy" silently Dorothy motions to Nanashi to come over, who sits in Dorothy's place and takes Jacks hand, kissing it himself. Then putting his face really close to Jacks he shouts,

"BOO!"

Jack jumps, realises what's going on and blushes deeply,

"Nawwwwwwww! I always get the dodgy pranks!" Everyone bursts out laughing, clutching their sides and leaning against each other, Ginta's laughing so much that he's knelt on the floor clutching my leg.

We're all still laughing when Allan walks through the trees from the river. His voice booms through our laughter.

"Ginta, everyone, we're going back to Regingrave castle."

"YESSSS!" Ginta says, up off the floor in seconds, punching the air.

"Tsukiko, you'll have to come along with us, since you'll be participating."

"WHAT?" I say, gobsmacked

"Your one of us now, so you can fight" Allan says

"But you said that I had no magical power, don't I have to train or something, surely there's a rule somewhere that says 'if thou art crap, thou cannot participate in war games'!" I ramble on.

"Tsukiko, don't you want to fight with us?" Ginta turns to look at me, hurt in his eyes. Oh crap. I can feel my defences crumbling.

"I do! But what if I die and you lose or something?"

"You won't die. You have Kichi." Ginta says firmly.

"Believe in yourself Tsukiko-chan!" Snow says, rushing over to me.

"Well…"  
"Go on Tsukiko, if you get injured, I can turn into that very ungentlemanly like form and heal you."

"You'll be fine." Alviss says, smiling.

"Fine, but if you…we lose because of me then it is YOUR fault." I say pointing at Ginta

"Why is it my fault?!" He exclaims.

"Cos' you turned my brain into mush with your lips." I cross my arms, unflinching.

"Right well that's sorted." Allan says,

"Lets go."

Nanashi raises his hand and says,

"Andarta, take Team MAR to Regingrave Castle!"

Before I know it, we're there. Greeted by a crowd of people, cheering, waving banners and pictures of Ginta or Dorothy. There are some whispers rippling through the crowd once they'd set their eyes on me, maybe it was because I was exceptionally nervous and my brain was making things up, but I seemed to be the only one hearing them loudly. Ginta looks over me, wraps his arm round my shoulders and gives me a squeeze. Crikey. He's stronger than you'd think. Leaning down, he whispers in my ear

"You'll be fine, I'll make sure of it." and grins.

**A/N Woo, that's that for this chapter, so the Games should start in the next chapter. I'll have to do a bit of thinking for it though. Not that I don't usually…  
thanks for reading! :) OH, and i think i spelt Regingrave wrong, could someone tell me about that? Tah.****I'll try to make the chapters longer, because I'm not good at full on long ones, but i've been asked to so..  
laters!  
cheesy x**


	11. Movie Posters and Thumping

**A/N I got some nice reviews for the last chapter :) so thanks a bunch people! Thanks to Ichigo -usagi Wizu for telling me how to spell stuff, and to everyone else too! So errr, here we go, next chapter.**

_Leaning down, he whispers in my ear_

"_You'll be fine, I'll make sure of it." and grins._

The rest of the day is a haze of excited crowd members, running over and asking how the Team's been and why hadn't they stayed for the break this time and other questions like that. Every time someone came over, Ginta or whoever I was with at that time would say,

"This is Tsukiko, she's joined us." and grin, I would smile at them too, and then that would be it. After hours of this, I turned to Snow, who'd I'd been standing and talking with for a while, and say to her,

"Snow, I'm just going for a mooch round the castle, its getting very crowded…" and smile.

"Okay, don't get lost, Ginta might kill me otherwise."

"Why would he kill you?"

"Oh…I'm not sure, I think he's glad Kichi didn't kill you though." She says, her expression filled with concentration.

"Hmm, maybe, well I'm going to have a wander…see you later." I say trying to suppress my grin, and turn away towards the castle. As I'm walking towards it, I realise how huge it is. Age etched into every brick that held it together, it was truly amazing. I walk through the arch into the cool shaded main hall. I keep on walking through corridors and up stairs till I find a balcony that was shaded, but gave me the most amazing view of MAR heaven.

I slide down to the floor by a pillar, crossing my legs, and stare out at the horizon in front of me. I look down at Kichi, who hadn't left my side since we found it. It really was beautiful; I could see why Dorothy wanted to find it. There was a slight breeze, not like a nasty one that brings up goose bumps, flicking up the hairs on your arms. The kind that relaxes every inch of you, until you feel like a human puddle of loveliness. I close my eyes and let it take over my thoughts, breathing in the sweet air, appreciating that I could respire through my mouth. I rest my head on the pillar, feeling more relaxed than ever. Considering it was the day before I had to fight for MAR, it was odd.

I must've drifted off, because when I opened my eyes again, the sun was sinking into the orange bleached fields and hills that stretched out in front of me. It was then I noticed the boy that had occupied my thoughts for the last few days, leant against the pillar opposite mine, gazing at me. A slight smile playing his lips.

"Do you know, that you whisper in your sleep?" He says quietly, keeping his eyes on mine.

"Nope, I tend to be a bit unaware in my sleep." I smile, holding the gaze.

"I've been watching you for a while." He says

"Are you trying to get in my pants?"

"hmm." He giggles  
"Ginta Toramizu, you filthy bugger!" I laugh.

"haha, why were you up here anyway?" he questions

"it was quite busy down there, I'm not too used to it"

"Snow said you'd be in the castle somewhere, she said you seemed a bit…woozed."

"Woozed?"

"Yeah." He smiles. I turn and look out at the horizon again.

"it's so amazing up here, you can see everything." I sigh.  
"Yeah, I haven't been to half the places that are here yet."

"Well you have been kind of busy…Phantom and all that" I say, looking over to him warily.

"That bloke really pisses me off. Why does he even exist, he's the only ugly side to MAR heaven." You could see the anger contorting his face.

"I really hope I don't let you down tomorrow" I look at the floor, I'm not joking, if I do, I might not talk again.

"You won't! Trust me, Allan knows what he's doing, if he thought you were going to be a lump of crap, then he wouldn't of let you get Kichi, or stay with us. You'll be fine."

I smile at him. There is nothing better than a good old pep talk to get you excited about kicking some Chess piece butt. I jump up from my spot,

"I'll do it; I'll make sure I win tomorrow!" I say enthusiastically, Ginta jumps up to and says,

"YAY!" I laugh at his reaction, when he pulls me into his chest, wrapping his arms round me. There's a comfortable silence, and I giggle,

"We probably look like a mushy film poster."

He looks down at me, looking surprisingly grown up, compared to the excitable ball of happy that he had been the last few days. He grins,

"Get in, are you saying I look like a film star"

"Er…something like that."

He smiles again, leaning down to kiss me. See. This is what's supposed to happen. This way, I know it's coming and I don't turn into a Tsukiko smoothie. I know what to do when I'm aware that waves are going to be crashing into my brain. I can put my hands round he's neck, it's just plain easier.

We're still fused together when we hear spluttering coming from the balcony's archway,

"Get in Ginta!" The rough, slightly squeaky voice of Jack breaking through the atmosphere. Jumping apart, we both turn very,very,very red. Ginta sort of stutters around and says,

"feh..s..i..er…we…HI JACK!" and then looks around shiftily

"Jack…err, how you doing?" I say, stuck for words just as much as Ginta. Jacks still laughing at our faces, and the clinch he found us in, when he says,

"I just came up to say, Allan says its best to get some sleep because tomorrow will be quite early starting…I didn't know you two were getting it on."

"We're not getting it on…" Ginta mumbles

"Yet!" Jack laughs,

"I'll leave you two to it then…see you tomorrow, ahahhahaha" and walks off.

Ginta looks at me, and we both burst out laughing. Grabbing my hand, still laughing, he drags me inside. While we're walking down towards the rooms, Ginta says,

"Allan is right, so please get some sleep, I don't want to hear of any whispering, or early waking up." He jokes, his eyes not quite laughing as much. I nod, and when we reach the room in between Snow and Dorothy's, he turns me around to face the door. Before he can say anything giggles radiate from Dorothy's room. I turn to look at Ginta,

"What about if I'm kept up? Does that count?"

"No, it doesn't." he says firmly, letting go of my hand, walking to the door, emitting now a bit more than giggles. He bangs on the door and shouts

"NANASHI, STOP DOING DOROTHY, IT'S TOO LOUD!" I snort at how upfront he was about it. The thumping and giggling stops, and a half nude Nanashi steps out, t-shirt in his hand.

"Well, fine, but if said witch is tense tomorrow, don't blame me." He smiles, nods at me, then says,

"Ginta, you need sleep too. If you want to keep up your winning steak." Ginta smiles, turns to me and says

"I'll see you tomorrow"

And he and Nanashi walk off, down the corridor.

**A/N  
Alrighht, I know I said that I would start the war games this chapter, but my mind got into a fluff mood, so… I promise they'll be starting next chapter, which should be up later today, I have a day off, so I can do it you see :) **

**CheesySoupToastie.**


	12. Phantom 2, Dirty Talk and Low Fives

**A/N okay, okay I know it's taken me like…weeks to update! I really tried hard on this chapter, and I kept deleting bits and stuff, so…sorry!! :]] Enjoyy you crazy bunch of reading people :]]**

After they've gone, I scramble into bed and fall into a stirred and uncomfortable sleep. Dreams' coming in drabbles, mostly about the impending battle, that drew closer by the minute. One which disturbed me a bit, where we were all naked, except from socks, even the Chess were naked. It did take the edge off, for the minutes it lasted. Another didn't have anything to do with the battle; it was of me and Toshie on the field where the picnic had taken place. We were talking about the things that had happened to me and she started saying about Phantom and how amazing he was, and it was very confusing, but aren't all dreams?

When dreamless sleep finally came to me, all my senses were dulled and I just slept, not existing till morning.

I woke up with a start; someone was banging on my door.

"Tsukiko? Are you awake?" A voice called.

"Mfmfmff…" I grumbled at the voice, stumbling out of bed towards the door, and opening it. Not seeing any face immediately, I was confused, but the voice came again, but from lower down.

"I brought you some breakfast." I look down, and there's a dog. He came to my knees in height. I realised immediately it was Ed…but how did he know me?

"Thanks…err how did you know my name?" I ask politely, taking the tray of orange juice and bacon off him.

"Snow told me last night."  
"Oh," I smile at him.

"You should eat up, they'll knock for you to come down soon." He smiles back, turns and leaves. Never, in all my fifteen years did I expect to be served by a dog. Even to get served. I love this place.

After I'd finished eating my breakfast I pulled on my clothes, had a quick look in the mirror. I had crazy hair again. I run my hands through it, I'm sure the Chess wouldn't care less if I looked like I had been electrocuted. Taking a few encouraging deep breathes; I march over the door, Kichi under my arm. It looked like I would be earlier than whoever knocking expected. Reaching for the door handle I fling the door open to see the broad chest of Allan.

"Woah." I say, quite taken aback. He is very tall.

"Can I speak with you?" he says, in his deep gruff voice.

"Err..are you not speaking with me now..?" I smile, jokingly

"Hmm."

"Yes, you can speak with me" I sigh, Allan obviously isn't a morning person.

He gestures outside my room into the corridor, and as I walk past him, he closes the door behind me. Once he's done that he starts to march down the corridor, I struggle to keep up with him, his strides are like…five times mine.

"Tsukiko, I do feel bad for you being chucked into the deep end, battling people much stronger than you without any training."

"Soo…why am I doing it then?"

"Because I know you can do it." Crikey that's infuriating.

"How do you know I can do it? I haven't been here more that a week and immediately I'm being chucked into battles, I've got some rare ARM, I've kissed your captain twice and have as much magical power as a knat!"

Allan opens and closes his mouth gawking at me, surprised at my random outburst.

"What!?" I say,

"WHATT?!"

"Well, you know, you've just overloaded me with some random information so…what I was going to say, is that no matter what happens today, you will come off better, stronger and we won't think any different of you if you lose, what everyone saying is right. There's something about you Tsukiko that none of us can figure out, but we've decided you can do this. Its like Snow said, believe in your self."

"You promise you won't get angry if I die, or lose or something?" I say quietly

"We promise." He smiles, I put my hand out, intending him to shake it, but he looks at it, smacks his hand down on mine and shouts,

"LOW FIVE!" and bursts out laughing. I eye him with shock…there's a funny side to Allan that I hadn't quite acknowledged. He puts his hand on my shoulder, steering me towards the doors to the grounds, and says

"What's this about you kissing our captain…?"

The large crowd that were there yesterday had filled up the edges of the castles grounds, leaving a large gap in the middle where everyone in MAR stood, with me hovering at the side of the group. The sun bleached the area, which meant we all had to squint. It was quite funny actually; it took the edge off a bit to see Alviss, who was usually so serious squinting his eyes, making a funny voice while singing 'John Jacob Jingle Heimer Schmidt'. Maybe sun made him a bit crazy bananas.

It fell silent as Pozun, the Imp, emerged from the shade. I found it hard not to chuckle, because back home I used to call him squiddy. The memory made me smile, which soon vanished when he said,

"Welcome back Team MAR, the war games will continue now." And with a movement of his hand he threw the dice across the floor. Two threes stared up at us, twinkling in the sunlight.

"Ah, so three on three in the castle grounds, we've been here before, which is odd. Which three of you will go?" he says look at us. Gosh, his eyes were huge and he was so…purple. Although I knew he was an imp, it made me wonder weather his mum had drunk a lot of grape juice when she was pregnant. If imps get pregnant. Hmmm. My day dream was broken with a shout of

"I'll go!" From Alviss

"Me too" Ginta says, excitedly. I wonder to myself if there's a way to avoid going in, and try to casually glance around to see who's going. Their all staring at me, their eyes killing me. Dammit. I have to go now. Grr. I step forward

"I'll go too…" I barely whisper.

"Okay then." Pozun says, ushering us back so that the raised concrete area where we would be fighting could emerge from the ground. I turn to Ginta, crapping myself.

"Is there a button that makes that come up?"

"Tsukiko, don't talk dirty, it'll ruin my game."

"Ginta! I was talking about the stone thing!"

"Oh…"

At that moment, three figures appeared at the opposite end of the battle platform. One was quite tall, his dirty brown hair just past his shoulders, one of which had a clump of feathers, looking like a birds wing. The one next to him quite short, with short spiky hair, in a shocking red. The final was enclosed in his…or hers cloak, which was buttoned up to their neck, their head sticking out, with jet black hair in a mess chin length cut.

The taller one stepped onto the platform, and that's when I recognised him. The bubbles that had risen when I met Ginta and Babbo starting rising again. Ooohhhh, I had to talk to him.

"OOOH! I'll go!" I squeak, jumping up onto the platform, facing the familiar opponent. Before Pozun could call the battle, I ran at the figure, squealing,

"AHHHH ROLAN!! AHHHH YOUR SO COOL! I HAVE A DUVET COVER WITH YOU ON!!" Roland blinked at me for a few seconds and then started jumping and squealing with me.

"I can't believe I'm talking to THE Rolan! AHHHH"

"Ohhh, your so funny how do you kn-"

That's when Ginta shouted across from the edge of the platform,

"Tsukiko, I know you're having one of your special moments, but this is really kind of important…" I straighten up at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry Ginta!" I turn and grin at him, walking back to the end I was originally at.

Pozun, looked very dazed and confused, but he said weakly,

"Chess no Koma – Rolan, Team MAR – Tsukiko"

At the sound of my name, I picked up Kichi from where I had dropped it when I had ran to Rolan, and squeezed the handle. I could do this.

"Sixth Battle, Round One! Go!" Pozun sounded the battle in. **(A/N I'm just making up where I start the battles from, because I'm only on like…Ep 56 so…)**

I looked at Rolan, wondering if I should go first. Rolan started to speak…I'd forgotten the whole talking bit that seemed to take place at the beginning of every battle.

"Tsukiko is it? How do you know my name?" He says, grinning widely. How on earth could he be a Chess piece?

"Ahh, I read all about you in my manga books!"

His face dropped,

"What's that?"  
"It's like a story…but I was reading about it and the some one summoned me here and now I'm here..." I grin back.

"Wow so…your from a different world like Ginta?"

"Yeah!" I give him a thumbs up.

"I can't imagine who could've brought you here…" While he's speaking I take out the brush from Kichi and begin to draw, speaking as I go. An idea had hit me.

"No I have no idea either, but I really like it here."

"Maybe it was one of MAR" he says, eyeing me carefully as I begin to draw a bandaged arm.

"Nah, they would've said." I murmur, quickly, and skilfully as possible drawing the pointed chin and the demonic eyes.

"Well it'll be a pleasure to fight you" Rolan says, looking almost worried.

"Thanks...I think? Actually it's a shame." I fill in the deep red tattoo on the right hand of my drawing and took a step back.

"Why is it a shame?" he says taking in what I've drawn out of nowhere.

"Because, you won't be fighting me. You'll be fighting this guy." I say as there's a collective draw of breath from the surrounding crowd. The slim man shook himself, as if he'd been asleep for a while, then came to stand next to me.

"Ph..Ph..Phantom-sama?" Rolan stumbled over his words.

I made the figure nod with my mind; I knew how to get him to do what I wanted.

"So...Phantom, fancy kicking some Rolan booty?"

"C'mon Rolan, take a swing, set off your Stone Cubes." I made it speak. Crikey.

"Wh-what?" Rolans jaw was agape, almost grazing the floor.

"Fight me Rolan, you piegieon, you are beginning to bore me."

"I can't fight you Phantom-sama." I can't believe he thought I'd summoned the real Phantom.

"Then I have no use for you, I shall dispose of you, like Ian disposed of Rapunzel."

"N..no, no Phantom-sama, I can't fight you! Please don't make me do it!" Desperation bleeding out of every inch of him…I kind of felt bad.

"You'll be punished Rolan." The figure said. Blimey. It was starting to freak me out aswell. Mind you, my imagination was pushing him to be as lifelike as possible.

"Why Phantom-sama?! I haven't done bad!" He says dropping to his knees.

"You will be punished if you do not fight me." While the painting of Phantom is saying this, I'm making it swagger over to Rolan, who is rolling round on the floor in tears

"I DON'T WANNA FIGHT YOU PHANTOM-SAMA, YOU'RE MY SAVIOUR! WHYYYY??"

"You'll forfeit a game. I won't be pleased." I'd like to think I was doing a good job of making it sound like he was actually the real Phantom.

"Aren't you going to make the first attack?" I made my drawing taunt.

"Please Phantom-sama! Pleaseee!!" Rolan, now rocking back and forth, shaking his head in despair.

"Then I shall have to." I told my phantom to use its whole strength to punch Rolan in the jaw. I saw it happen, and I saw Rolan fly backwards, leaving a large dent in the concrete floor. He lay there sobbing. It was randomly infuritating, why wasn't he fighting back! surely he wasn't that…daft to think that I'd drawn the real Phantom.

"Get up!" I screamed at him, my Phantom drawing dissolving, I no longer wanted to use it. Not that Rolan cared.

"No...No…I won't do it, I can't hurt Phantom! I give up."

"YOU CAN'T GIVE UP YOU BLOODY FOOL! I HAVEN'T EVEN TRAINED YET, YOU COULD KILL ME WITH ONE OF YOUR STONE CUBES AND EVERYONE WOULD LOVE YOU FOR IT, FREAKING FIGHT ALREADY!"

"No."

"ROLAN! I am NOT winning this easily."

"You are. You found my weakness. I'm not worth being in his presence. I give up."

At this point Pozun looks up, stammering

"Winn-"

"NO! You can't just say that, he hasn't even done anything to me yet…surely he has to kick me about or something first?!"  
"Err…nope." Pozun shrugs. Rolan lets out a huge cry.

"Winner – Tsukiko!"

I cannot believe this. I am so annoyed; I poke my tongue out at Rolan and stomp off the platform. I could feel the steam coming out of my ears. I felt angry and guilty all at once. I would never get the image of a full grown sobbing man out of my head. Ginta eyes me, and warily says,

"You did really well, you knew just how to defeat him!" He goes to pat me on the back, but stops when I look at him, my eyes flaming.

"Whoa. What yanked your chain?"

"Why did he give up so easily? I can't get any stronger with him not even putting up a fight." I pause, then announce,

"This is jacked UP."

I sat on the floor, while Alviss wiped the platform with the short knight who turned out to be called Atsuo. I couldn't pay attention, I was deep in thought. How could I become stronger? Allan wasn't going to put me in the training gate anytime soon, and yet I couldn't get stronger today because I had a sobbing wreck of an opponent. There was a loud 'OOOOOOh.' Sound coming from the crowd, and Ginta shouted

"ALVISS! GET UP! ALVISS!!" and the fairy that made Alviss look like Peter Pan screamed. Where did she come from? She wasn't here last night. Booger fairy.

"What's wrong Al!??" Ginta says,

"Atsuo was hiding a lot of magical power, and she just opened a can of it on Alviss." His face full of concern. Alviss twitched on the floor, muttering something to him self. I swear, there's something a bit…insane about him. I caught him muttering at his hand at one point.  
"Winner Ats-"and just as Pozun was announcing the winner, a huge totem pole shot up from underneath Atsuo's feet, shooting her up into the air, and then vanishing, making her crash towards the floor, a sickening cracking sound filling the air. Alviss got up slowly, wincing, to a thunderous applause. Pozun announced him as winner, and he staggered back to us, collapsing in a heap in front of Ginta.

"…bugger." Ginta murmured. Snow ran over from the crowd, with the healing ARM Ian had given Ginta ages ago. Kneeling over him, while a frantic Belle buzzed around her head. You could see Snows amazing patience taking the strain while the fairy fluffed around Alviss' head.

"My turn." Ginta said, his fist in front of him. He made me jump a bit actually, I hadn't realised he was next to me. He jumped – quite gracefully, onto the platform, and the battle between him and the funny cloaked man…or woman began. I watched as they did the speaking thing, it was a bit vicious. The chess piece had a wispy voice, which sounded full of spite and a bit of sarcasm as he said that Ginta was a worthless pile of 'shizzle' as it put it. it seemed that the chess piece – whose name I didn't catch…(I was looking at Gintas bum…hehe.) turn out to be the piece of 'shizzle' because Ginta was kicking him senseless. Where were all the good knights? Then the chess piece brought out a new ARM,

in the shape of an arrow.

"Whats that?" I whispered to the now recovered Alviss.

"I'm not entirely sure…"

Then the chess piece, shot the arrow at Ginta, who seemed to be frozen on the spot. It hit him bang in the chest, blood seeping onto his shirt. Ginta looked down at it, and mumbled,

"Oh…that hurts…"

**A/N Woo! I apologise for the complete naffness of the battles, I'm not very good at them. I thought the end was quite good, but err, Review you'll have to tell me what you think and stuff.**

**Loottsaalove.**

**:]]]**


	13. Pillow Fights and Sleep Talking

**A/N Okay, originally i deleted this one, because i had a couple of people saying they didn't really understand it, but i'ma put it back up because...i can ^^  
thanks to The Ladies Luck for pointing out some stuffs for me, i can be daft sometimes x]]. errr soo, heres the newest chapter..again.. xDD i'll be writing one over the weekend or something probably, because i have time :D**

Ginta's body is trembling as his knees give in and he sinks to the floor. He was looking around, searching for a way out, a way to win the battle before he hits the ground. The crowd have been silent till now, screams and shouting fill the air, telling him to get up, to carry on. The screams stop abruptly, as ginta opens his mouth,

"You absolute…penis." He shakily pushes himself up from his knees, wobbling slightly. He walks towards the chess piece, slowly, walking as if he'd drunk a whole lot of beer. He gets about a foot away from the cloaked figure, before grabbing hold of the arrow that was stuck in his chest, gritting his teeth and ripping it from his body, screaming in pain as he did. He looked down at his chest, then up at the chess piece.

He held out the arrow to the side, closing his eyes, unusually composed for someone who had a gaping hole in their chest. A familiar blue light swelled around him, almost to the tip of the chess pieces nose. What was he doing? It wasn't the same magical power before…it was different.

"Alviss…what's he doing?" the words tremble from my lips and I felt very sick.

"I think…he might be using his sixth sense."

My mind flicked back to the chapter with the unbreakable wall, how he had to pulverise it, even though it couldn't be broken. Merilo had said that it could be used on big opponents' not little ones. That was when he looked up, his anger seeping into the atmosphere. Then, quick as anything he slammed the arrow into the chess pieces eye, blood spurting out like a hose soaking Ginta and Pozun.

"…I didn't mean…CRAPPP!!" He squirmed looking at the dieing chess piece. Alviss shouts to him,

"Ginta, don't feel guilty about killing him, or...her…they weren't even human, their soul was destroyed by the chess! That means they can't possibly be as human as we are! Don't take it badly" Ginta nodded slowly, looking a bit green.

He took a couple of wary steps back, while the chess piece twisted and screamed in pain. All ginta had to do was stay stood until the chess piece collapsed, which didn't take longer than 10 seconds. Pozun, who had turned a little green in the cheeks but other than that, was unphased by it, ended the battle,

"Winner – Ginta!"

And with those words, he turned stuck out his hand in a peace sign, walked to the edge of the platform, grinned, then fell off, landing – quite painfully may I add, on top of me. I'd say gross, if I hadn't had tears and blood streaming down my face and the body of a half dead boy smothering me.

Allan had lifted him off of me, turned him over and shouted at snow to heal him.

The pink sparkly colour that the healing ARM gave out bleached Team MAR and the crowd who had rushed over to get an eyeful. The hole closed up, and he looked normal-ish. Apart from the excess of blood that covered him and the pale skin he had acquired from loss of blood. He still hadn't opened his eyes,

"What? Why isn't he awake? Is he dead?" my voice cracking at the end.

"No, he's just sleeping. We should take him up to his room, and someone should keep an eye on him." Allan looked rather pointedly at me.

"Oh…oh…okay." I mumble, even though I feel like I might vomit all over the poor boy at any minute.

I must've been sat in his room, void of sleep until 4 in the morning, when he started whimpering in his sleep. Given the situation…I tried not to find this hysterical.

"mfmf…nooooo"

"Ginta?" I whisper, my voice sounded odd and croaky.

"that's not where it goes…noo..no don't bloody.."

"Err…"

"Nope...I'm not doing it; I want to go see thingy…"

What on earth do you do? Mind you he's not screaming or anything. I'm not sure you should listen to peoples dream whimpering. Or muttering. Regardless what it is, I don't think I should listen.

"Tsukiko…get in my pants." Whoa. Was not expecting that…I look at him, and he's still asleep…at least I think he is…a snore erupts from his chest. He is definitely asleep. Phew.

"Snow…go way. We're busy."  
This was freaking me out man, I don't think I want to think about…okay yeah well I do, but I shouldn't be and that is the long and short of it. I set about trying to block out the insinuative repetitive muttering of my name, and start shuffling on my sofa thing that was put in here for me to sleep on. Once I'm comfy, I lay my head on one of the pillows that I nicked from Ginta's bed. He has about 6, he won't miss one. I feel my eyes drooping, and I was in that bit before you sleep, but you're not actually full on awake either when the mumbling started up again. Bloody mumbling.

"Tsukiko?" go away.

"Tsukiko." Shuutuuppp, your making my brain think…things.

"Tsukiko…are you awake?" Bloody hell, that was rather specific. I open one eye, to see if he's just doing scarily accurate sleep talking, like that film where the toy goes 'put your hands up' and, oh well anyway I open my eye and Ginta's sat up in bed looking at me.

I jump so much I fall off the sofa.

"FOOOOOOKKK."

"AHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you look soo funny on the floor!"

"Shush your face, your supposed to be like...half dead."

"Well I'm not." He grins,

"Good." I smile back.

"…you still look funny." He snorts.

"OI!" I squeak and chuck my pillow at him. It smacks him on the head, bursting and spurting feathers out.

"Now who looks silly?" I laugh, crawling over to catch one of the feathers. I hold it very carefully in my hands bringing them up to my eyes, so I could see every little detail in the feather. I almost went cross eyed, so I blinked, my eyelids drooping. Woah I'm tired. That's what I say,

"Woah I'm tired." I stretch a bit, letting go of the feather.

"Go sleep then," Ginta grins at me.

"I would, but your stupid head, being the strong head it is, BROKE my pillow."

"I have like…ten here, we could share." He grins cheekily.

"Ginta, are you suggesting I take some of your pillows, even though your…sort of, not well?"

"Nope, I'm suggesting we SHARE the pillows."

"…I hate to say suggesting again, but are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Tsukiko, I suggest you get in my bed now, before smack you over the head." I don't quite want to risk 10 brain cells, but I still look at him as if he's a bit crazy bananas. He looks at my face for a bit, and then seems to realise why I'm hesitating.

"WOAHHH, I DID NOT MEAN THAT!"

"oh thank the lords underpants!" I sigh, almost laughing

"I am merely suggesting, you sleep in my bed, since you are sleeping on a sofa. Also cause, you were, extremely…nice when you were angry earlier."

"nice?"

"Hott."

"really..?"

"Yup." And with that Yup, he lifts up the duvet. How can you turn down that? Besides, I'm probably doing the right thing, in some sort of obscure way. I crawl in, feeling slightly awkward, yet very toasty.

"You look toastier now" he smiles.

"I am." I smile back.

"Good. Now sleep, your tempting me."

"How am I tempting you? I have not done a single th-"  
I say 'th-'because a mouth had landed on mine, and it wasn't coming off for the next few minutes. When it did, I had learnt my lesson and did not finish my sentence, but lay my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

**A/N  
I'll stop it here, because I am tired, but want to get this up. Sorry about the major fluffage sort of, of this chappie, but it has to be done. It makes up for the fact it's valentines day on Saturday. And then hopefully, not too much fluff will come of it :]]**

anyhow, tahh for reading

**Cheesie.**

**x**


	14. Oh My Goodness, It's A Kidnapping!

**A/N oh my gosh, I am sorry I took so long to update, but I had some serious writers block going on. It was unbelievable, but my friend gave me a few idea's, she'll know when she reads it but you know :).**

**Heree we go xD**

I turn over in the morning to a rather empty bed. Hmm. I think to myself, I am seriously lacking the person that was in here when I fell asleep. As I stretch my arms out and look around the room I can see a note left on the sofa thing that I was going to sleep on before I was summoned into the bed. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and pick up the bit of paper.

_Tsukiko,  
you were still asleep when I woke up, (by the way - AWWWWWWWWWWWWW)_

_So I thought I'd leave you to it, since you stayed awake for me for like ages, so you must've been full on tired…thanks for that by the way...the staying up, not the being tired. Not that I mind you being tired, but you know... We'll see you downstairs in the courtyard; I think Allan wants some kind of communal team breakfast or something..._

_Ginta _

After reading the note, I got a great insight to the way Ginta's brain worked, which from what I could tell was a confusing yet amusing process. As I pulled on my skirt and top I glanced at my hair in the mirror. It was rather surprisingly not idiotic for once. Blimey. I straightened out the covers on the bed, because it was a bit too manic for me to leave it in, and then left the room, closing the door behind me.

Then I realise I haven't actually put my shoes on, and go back in to put them on.

As I'm walking along, I notice the rather satisfying rhythm my feet make on the floor, and get quite absorbed in the whole process of shuffling them about to make different noises as I walked. By the time I get downstairs I'm sort of doing a warped form of tap dancing along the corridors, and out into the sunlit courtyard.

The team are all gathered there laughing at Nanashi, who seemed to have got tangled up in his headband. **(A/N I forgot the proper name for it) **He was waving his arms about and making random

"Grr" and "Ahrrhgh" noises. It was Jack who saw me first,

"Tsukiko! Do you want a sausage, or are you a bit full up from last night?"

Say what?

"Er..Pardon?"

"C'mon are you sure you didn't have any nice, fleshy sausage last night??" he says waggling his eyebrows. I shoot a look at Ginta, who's gone very red in the face, and is starting at Jack. I could almost see steam coming out of his ears. He looked like his head might explode, which I thought to myself, would ruin his face a bit.

"Jack. Please shutup, she did not have fleshy sausage last night."

"What was all that banging then?" Jack accuses. Everyone's heads turn to the now freed Nanashi, and a rather blasé Dorothy. Jack seems to understand this rather unsubtle hint. Allan cuts the sexual innuendo that seemed to rule most of the teams mind's bar his,

"We need some fruit. We've run out. Someone go get some please?"

"I'll go" I say smiling,

"What type do we need?"

"…purple ones."

"er, okay…" I take it they don't have your regular apple's and pear's here.

I skip out of the castle doors and start rummaging through bushes for 'purple' fruit. The sun is getting in my eyes, so I have to squint, which must've looked really attractive. Not. As I get a bit deeper into the surrounding forest, I notice a great big honking bush (not honking as in, full on making a honking noise, but honking as in rather large and menacing.) covered in purple fruity things.

I walk up to it and start picking off the overgrown berry type fruit, humming to myself. By the time I've finished, I had to make my top into a kind of basket, I turn back the way I came from and start to work my way through the tangles of bushes and vines that I hadn't noticed before. I reach the clearing between the forest and the castle gates, when a couple of the fruit fall out.

As I'm trying to figure out how to pick them up, or weather it would be okay to pick them up, considering it was well past the five second rule, a blur of light blue runs at me from my side with a bag raised above there head, letting out a bit of a war cry.

The next thing I know, I'm in utter darkness and the fruit have spilt all on the floor. I try to struggle but whoever did this has a rather tight grip around my waist and over my arms. Ouch.

"Let go!" I shout, but it comes out as

"mffmf"

Then a voice talks over my muffling,

"I'm not letting you go till we get to Lestarva. End of. Don't struggle because it just makes it that tiny bit harder."

"Oh thanks." I try to say sarcastically, but again it comes out as a sarcastic muffle,

"mf emfienf" frustrated I silently growl at myself for being stupid enough to be captured.

It was a long(ish) bumpy journey to Lestarva, and I was getting quite ridiculously hot underneath that bag. Whoever is holding me captive was humming a song rather tunelessly, and skipping a bit. There's a tiny hole in the corner of the bag, which I strain to look through, only to see the mousey browned head of hair that had run away from me screaming yesterday. Blimey.

"Rolan?" I say out of the hole.

"W...who said that?"

"The queen of Sheba." I say sarcastically

"What's Sheba?"

"Oh my gosh…it's me you walloping pansy."

"Oh..in the bag?"

"Am I in a bag? I really hadn't noticed. PLEASE LET ME OUT." I say squirming, trying to break free of his hold.

"Phantom said that I shouldn't let you out because –"

"He's a sadistic loon on evil tablets? A penis with an ARM?" I say, still struggling.

"NO! You can't say that, Phantom-sama is my whole world!"

"Yeah, yeah I got that already." I say rolling my eyes, even though he can't see me.

"So what's the deal with this anyway? This whole kidnapping thing?" I sigh, resigning to being caught in a bag.

"Your not aloud to know to we get to the castle."

"Arse."

"That's a bit rude don't you think?"

"Not really..."

"Well I don't care anyway, because you tricked me and made me lose, which made Phantom-sama cross, so now I'm not talking to you!"

"Ooo get over it, it was quick thinking. I might've died otherwise."

"That would be a bad thing?"

"Well yes… "

"Odd."

There's a long silence while I can only gather, we're walking along a path with a bit of a gravely texture to it. Either that or Rolan had got it into his head that I was a large human Maraca. Which I am not. The motion reminded me of a train, like, one of those really old rickety ones. It was ridiculously soothing, and I must of dozed off because the next thing I know I've been chucked on the floor.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Rolan says meekly.

I look around me to see I'm in a massive, dark stone room, which was quite chilly, but relieving after being stuck in that bag for ages. There's one window at the end, letting sunlight seep in from outside, leaving a long steak of yellow etched on the floor. Then I see them, lined up in front of me, like the ten green bottles of evil. Well the ten, various coloured, not very bottle like messed up mix of human and creature instead. But still. I was face to face with the Chess no Koma. Freaky.

"Ahh Tsukiko, welcome to Lestarva Castle…we trust that you don't know why you're here…" **(A/N is that right? I Can't quite recall where the chess pieces hang out…) **Phantom's wispy, astonishingly girly voice rang around the hall.

"Er no, your minion told me that I wasn't aloud to know…"

"I AM NOT A MINION! I am a loyal follower!" Rolan squeals

"…oh err sorry...your Loyal Follower said I wasn't aloud to know.."

"Good, because you weren't." Phantom says defiantly.

"…Well can I know then?"

"You can in a minute, but we're not quite ready." Phantom say's looking around at the other chess pieces. I notice that there was a rather distinct pointy hat missing from the group.

"Your not all here…"

"I know." Phantom brushes the comment away. At that moment my skeleton falls out of my skin and I fall through all the universes, because loud techno music starts blaring out of no where.

"OHMYGOSH what is going on?"

"Shhhh!" someone hisses at me.

Then out of no where, Phantom starts singing

'_Do you like a bit of power? Does winning beat fresh flowers?_

_Does it make you feel good to see other people cry?'_

Oh dear. He carries on, singing, while the other chess start dancing…

'_Would you like to burn a village, maybe two, three?  
Perhaps torture citizens, turn them into bumble bee's?_

_Does the whole idea of eternal misery appeal to youuu?'_

The chess pieces are sashaying around, and then out of no where the place where phantom is stood, rises above me, along with a second column which I now see Peta standing on. They both start singing again.

'_Doo Youuu Like…  
murdering and  
stealing and  
forcing and  
killing and  
crying and  
stabbing and  
being a sadist in general?  
DO YOUUU LIKE…_

_Hitting and punching_

_Burning and_

_Hunting and all sorts of other things like…_

_Turning people into worms_

_Trapping innocents in parallel universes_

_Fighting for something that you hate?  
Only eating rarely, living only very barely  
and going to bed before half eight?_

_Would you like to, have a dictator_

_An eternal spectator…_

_To the evil life that from now on that you will lead?_

_Who has a fetish for honey,  
would give voldemort a run for his money!  
he's dashingly handsome,_

_Should be held for randsome!_

_Phantom!  
The living dead corpse!!!!!_

_THE LIVING DEAD CORRRRRRRRRRRRRPSE!!!'_

A lot of fireworks explode out of no where, lighting up the hall, heating it up considerable amount. The jazz hands and cheesy smiles coming from all the chess pieces we're eery and kind of freaking me out.

"So, what do you say?" phantom asks,

"Well I say, as an avid reader of the Manga that you are rather unknowingly appearing in on regular occasions, I would say that was very,very out of character, slightly unnerving and I'm quite scared."

Phantom looks angry for a moment, and then turns to Peta

"This is your fault! Your harmonies were flat as a pancake!"

"Sorry..." Peta mumbles. Phantom childishly scowls at Peta and then turns his attention back to me.

"Tsukiko, you have been in this world for a short time, we had an inside source who suggested we summon you here. We understand that you have been linked to Team MAR but we are prepared to forget that and accept you into the Chess no Koma. Your battle with Rolan yesterday, lacked certain…amusement, but it was, none the less a brutal one, finding Rolan's only vice and using it against him. That is the mind of a very low class bishop…we could train you up, and you could fight amongst so many great chess pieces, you could get more and more powerful. Come to the dark side Tsukiko –" Rolan cut's across him

"We have cookies!"

"ohmygosh. Rolan that is so cliché" I say rolling my eyes, I look back at Phantom and say,

"Err thanks for the offer and everything, but torturing people and making small children cry isn't how I roll…so err I'll be leaving and I'll promise not to tell anyone about the Chess pieces' musical streak…"

I start backing away from the various masked group of people, but as I do, two pawns come up either side of me, and get me in a sort of glompy type hold, but a bit more painful, and like they might kill me if I try to run away. Phantom briefly smiles, mischievously.

"Well, if your not joining us, we can't possibly have you beating us again, letting Team MAR win. No, we'll keep you here until we've successfully slaughtered your friends. Then we'll see whose unnerving and scary."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"SHUTUP! Who says you have to be intelligent to keep someone captive?"

"Well, err Phantom-sama, a lot of legends say that evil people tend to be quite intelligent, because otherwise it becomes quite easy to foil their plans and such like…"

"Silence Peta. Go iron your dress."

"Phantom! You know very well that this is a Robe, not a dress. I find that term rather derogatory to my robe also – "

"Peta, seriously, shut up." A masked chess piece cuts across Peta's rant. Peta looks annoyed and huffily crosses his arms. Phantom's attention returns to the issue in hand. Which was apparently me.

"Tsukiko you will be put in one of our rooms and stay there for the remainder of the games." He nods at the Pawns either side of me, who pick me up and drag me away from the Hall and through corridors, that have the same amount of dark concrete stone as the rest of the castle, and then finally reaching a door, chuck me in, so I land on the floor grazing my knees.

Aww crap.

**A/N**

**so err wooo :) new chappie all done and stuff, if theirs typos or something wrong like places and stuff, please tell me :)  
thanks for reading....oo my telly just turned off randomly..creepy.  
also i apologise for making the chess a bit ooc. but i couldn't resist :D  
lovelove.**

**cheeeesie. xxx**


End file.
